


Árbol de mandarinas

by Thetalkingcherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetalkingcherry/pseuds/Thetalkingcherry
Summary: Un vistazo a la rutina diaria de Kakashi después de convertirse en Chunin.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Árbol de mandarinas

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que es mi lengua materna, suelo no escribir mucho en Español. Decidí escribir algo pequeño sobre ese episodio en el que se muestra un poquito de la vida de Kakashi viviendo solo en la casa del Clan Hatake después de que murió su padre. Me sirvió de práctica y también me agradó volver a meterme a examinar por lo que tuvo que pasar Kakashi antes de los sucesos del puente Kannabi. 
> 
> Me encuentran en tumblr como @justanotherdayontheenterprise 
> 
> (へのへのもへじ)

Estaba acostumbrado a caminar el mismo camino todos los días, la casa quedaba lejos del bullicio de la aldea, había unas cuantas casas grandes alrededor, pero ninguna lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien se fijara en el niño que todos los días salía de la casa y no regresaba hasta la hora de la cena, o simplemente no les importaba.

Camina como siempre por las calles después de verse con su equipo, lleva unos cuantos meses siendo parte de este y parece que ahora es de manera definitiva. Ha mandado una solicitud para rentar uno de los departamentos en donde suelen vivir los Jōnin y chunin pero esta ha sido denegada por el Hokage, quien aparentemente ha decidido que Kakashi no puede tener su propio departamento hasta cumplir los diez años al menos.

El ruido de la gente crece a su alrededor pero el los ignora para concentrarse en los diferentes olores que despiden los muchos establecimientos de comida a su alrededor, tratando de identificar los ingredientes de cada uno. Su estomago gruñe, pero Kakashi no se detiene hasta llegar al lago lleno de peces. Saca la caña de pescar de su estuche con cuidado y pone la pequeña canasta de madera que utiliza siempre sobre el pasto. El viento despeina su cabello, pero a Kakashi no le importa, la última vez que lo cepillo fue el día anterior, después de tomar una ducha. Atrapa dos peces medianos y los mete a la hielera. 

Es martes, el mercado estaría en su mayoría solo y eso representa una excelente oportunidad para comprar el mandado. Un mes antes de la muerte de su padre, ya se había corrido la voz en la aldea que la guerra había comenzado, una consecuencia derivada de la misión fallida de Sakumo. Entonces los aldeanos Shinobi habían comenzado a hablar a sus espaldas, ver a Sakumo y Kakashi con desprecio y los aldeanos civiles habían optado por incluso negarle la entrada a los establecimientos a Sakumo cuando el hombre trataba de comprar mandado para él y Kakashi. Desafortunadamente esto no había cambiado aun después de su suicidio. Casi un año después, Kakashi aún tenía que soportar los insultos y el hecho de que no era querido en la mayoría de las tiendas civiles en el mercado. Los aldeanos lo veían con desprecio y más de una vez algún borracho lo había tratado de agreder físicamente mientras otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Después de obtener su chaleco de Chunin, muchos de las agresiones habían disminuido, los rumores sobre el poder y capacidad del joven prodigio no habían sigo ignorados por nadie, tampoco por los civiles que ahora lo miraban con una mezcla de odio, pena y miedo.

"Es el hijo del traidor" 

"Por su culpa estamos en guerra"

"¿Cómo saben que le enseñó su padre, quizá lo ha dejado con instrucciones de traicionar a la aldea"

"¿Qué sigue haciendo aquí ese niño? Uno pensaría que el Hokage ya lo habría desterrado" 

"Que vergüenza" 

Rapidamente se escabulle por los techos y calles hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas tiendas que le permitían la entrada, la señora que atendía lo saludo con una sonrisa un poco tímida que le recordaba a Kakashi las palabras de los dueños "Entra y compra lo que necesitas rápido, no quiero problemas con mis clientes". Kakashi tomó rápidamente lo que necesitaba, pagando por las cosas y escabulléndose tan rápido como había llegado. 

Es de noche cuando por fin llega, saludando al eco que le responde con el mismo entusiasmo desde el interior de la casa. Se ha tardado mas de los 60 minutos que usualmente hace a pie porque ha encontrado hierbas aromáticas a la orilla del camino: romero y tomillo, perfectas para la receta de ese día, y mientras las recogía encontró unos cuantos tomates silvestres los cuales también puso adentro de la canasta.

Aun tiene suficientes zanahorias y berenjenas en el jardín para comer lo que resta de la semana, pero tendrá que esperar a tener una misión a solas de un rango mayor a las que usualmente es mandado con el Equipo Minato para poder comprar otras cosas como arroz y harina.

La última misión a la que fue solo, le dejó una buena cantidad de Ryo, pero también heridas que no sabía como curar por si mismo, y que le garantizó una visita a la farmacia local para comprar vendas y medicamentos, así como la necesidad de obtener ropa nueva. Había logrado transformar la ropa de su padre en ropa para él, aunque por mas que lo había intentado, coser los pantalones para hacerlos cinco veces mas pequeños era un reto que no había podido dominar aún y no podía arriesgarse a terminarse el hilo que le sobraba, por lo que se había dirigido a una tienda de ropa que había visto en una de las calles llenas de gente cerca de la Academia.

La chica de la tienda lo había visto con simpatía mientras elegía el mismo tipo de pantalón tres veces en una talla mas grande de la que era y los deslizaba parándose de puntitas para alcanzar el mostrador, entregando también la cantidad de dinero necesaria para pagar por ellos. La chica le ayudó poniendo las monedas en su mano, sin decir una palabra, cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi no alcanzaba a ver las monedas que le había regresado sobre el mostrador debido a su pequeña altura.

“Gracias por la comida” Le dice a la pared mientas come cuidadosamente el pescado. Las hierbas y los tomates que recogió hicieron una buena combinación que Kakashi disfruta, su estomago finalmente apaciguado después de tantas horas de no comer y el entrenamiento riguroso que había realizado en la mañana.

Después de comer limpia la cocina, luego los baños y las habitaciones de la casa, es casi media noche cuando se prepara para dormir, lavando sus dientes y dándose un baño rápido para no desperdiciar agua, si logra no hacerlo, tendrá suficiente dinero para pagar la electricidad y el agua, así como nuevas semillas para su jardín. Una sonrisa aparece debajo de su máscara cuando piensa en que semillas podría comprar, ¡quizá incluso pueda plantar su propio árbol de mandarinas! La imagen de un árbol frondoso lleno de la colorida fruta inunda su mente y Kakashi cierra los ojos por un momento para no dejarla escapar.

Arrastra un tatami a la cocina junto con sus cobijas y una almohada. Todos los días, cuando amanece las regresa a su cuarto y termina llevándolos a la cocina cuando es hora de dormir, incapaz de dormir solo en ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa, ya que, al hacerlo, despierta siempre con terror a altas horas de la noche, pensando que es _esa noche_ nuevamente y que cuando camine hacia la sala _buscándolo_ , encontrará la sangre llenando el piso, inundando sus pies.

Se acomoda en su pequeño nido y se cubre completamente con la cobija, dando una vuelta hasta quedar enrollado en ella, solo así sintiéndose seguro, aún con su Tantō agarrado firmemente debajo de las cobijas, preparado para sorprender a cualquier enemigo.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y piensa en la posibilidad de encontrarse a Gai el día siguiente, quizá puedan ir juntos en búsqueda de semillas, seguramente el otro niño sabría en donde encontrarlas antes de que tenga que gastar dinero en ellas. Agita su cabeza para quitar de su mente ese pensamiento. Kakashi no podía perder el tiempo buscando semillas con Gai o con nadie, debía buscar la posibilidad de obtener otra misión de rango B, quizá incluso otra de rango A, cualquier cosa que le permitiera desarrollar aún mas sus habilidades y los nuevos Jutsus en los que estaba trabajando. Acababa de ganarse su chaleco de chunin, después de haber cumplido los seis años y sabía que podía ser promovido a Jonin rápidamente si continuaba cumpliendo con sus misiones exitosamente.

Aun así, la imagen de Dai cocinando para Gai y Kakashi después del examen chunin, en donde había derrotado a Gai, viene a su mente. Dai estaba verdaderamente feliz de verlo y eso le había provocado a Kakashi unas ganas incontrolables de llorar y abrazarlo, así como de correr y esconderse en el bosque. En lugar de eso, se había quedado a comer y luego Gai lo había acompañado a su casa, recordándole que tenían una batalla pendiente en la que él tendría su revancha.

Kakashi gira hacia su lado derecho en el tatami y la acción lo deja de frente a la puerta de la cocina, la cual esta abierta y deja ver la entrada a la sala. A un lado del marco de la puerta deslizable, en un perchero, cuelga la bufanda verde que había sido su favorita _hasta esa noche._

Sakumo le había traído la bufanda después de una misión en territorio nevado. Había llegado a la casa con la ropa manchada de sangre, aunque le había asegurado a Kakashi, aun antes de que el niño le preguntara, que no pertenecía a el. Aun recuerda la sonrisa que se situó en sus labios cuando Kakashi salto y Sakumo lo atrapó, escuchando las muchas preguntas de Kakashi acerca de su misión, mientras cargaba a su hijo hasta su cuarto, tomando una pijama limpia del cajón y ayudándole al niño a cambiarse la ahora pijama manchada de sangre.

Después de hacerlo le había deseado buenas noches, pero antes de salir había levantado la cabeza, acordándose de algo y con cuidado había sacado la bufanda verde de la bolsa trasera en la que usualmente cargaba armas y el pergamino de invocación de Tetsu. Cuando la puso alrededor del cuello de Kakashi, el niño estaba fascinado y aunque la bufanda era lo suficientemente larga para arrastrar si no tenía cuidado, se convirtió en su atuendo favorito. Le hacia sentir que tenía el cabello largo de su padre y le ayudaba a esconder la mitad de su cara junto con su máscara.

Kakashi la mira ahora, en donde esta acostado en medio de la cocina, y antes de que pueda convencerse de no hacerlo, se desenvuelve y va por ella, sus ojos mirando por un momento al pasillo que lleva a la sala. La bufanda esta igual de suave que siempre.

Cuando vuelve a situarse entre las cobijas, sostener el Tanto de nuevo, pero ahora también sostiene la bufanda, abrazándola con ambos brazos, lagrimas brotando silenciosamente de sus ojos.

Es así como el último Hatake, envuelto en recuerdos y el cobertor con el emblema de su Clan, se se queda profundamente dormido. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hc: A los 5 años Kakashi se graduó de la academia, a los 6 se convirtió en Chunin pasándolo a la primera. Cuando tomó el examen, llevaba a escasos dos meses de estar con el Equipo Minato. Hiruzen estaba consiente de que Kakashi estaba más que apto para tomar el examen pero para eso necesitaba estar en un equipo, así que le pidió a Minato que lo incluyera en el de él, confiando en que sabría como mejorar las habilidades de Kakashi para trabajar con otros. 
> 
> Les va a tomar un poco mas de tiempo a los aldeanos y Shinobi olvidar, lo que algunos consideran, la traición de su padre, todo parece ir bien hasta que sucede lo del puente Kannabi, los Uchiha son aún mas agresivos hacía a el y los aldeanos, al ver que la policía de Konoha no se mide en tratar mal al niño ellos lo hacen igual. Después Rin muere y Kakashi se gana el nombre de Friend Killer Kakashi (Asesino de Amigos Kakashi), lo cual cementa más su imagen frente a la comunidad de la aldea, especialmente los civiles. Mientras pasa el tiempo, los aldeanos comienzan a darse cuenta que Kakashi es uno de los Shinobi mas fuertes de la aldea, eso y su personalidad que asemeja flojera los pone en un punto complicado para juzgarlo, los Shinobi saben de su reputación, de su poder y capacidad y lo miran con respeto, al final de cuentas, Kakashi se ha ganado esa entrada en primer lugar en el Libro de Bingo en la sección de Shinobi y Kunoichi de Konoha con los que hay que tener cuidado. Los civiles que lo ven regularmente saben que es alguien calmado y los demás aun lo ven con una mezcla de miedo y respeto por lo que escuchan. Gai es el único que lo ve con un cariño que sobrepasa cualquier cosa mientras que Genma, Asuma y Kurenai lo ven como su amigo. Para Tenzo es su hermano mayor molesto. 
> 
> Llega un momento en el que Gai se pregunta como, después de que Kakashi ha dado todo para servir a la aldea, ha incluso puesto su vida a su disposición, considerándose nada y siempre después de los intereses de las misiones, el Hokage y Konoha, como puede haber personas que lo ven así, con desprecio. Se pregunta como la Aldea podría pagarle a Kakashi una vida de sufrimiento. Esto no es algo que le dice a su rival directamente, solo lo abraza más mientras acaricia su cabello con ternura y en silencio. 
> 
> The characters and the Naruto storyline belong to Kishimoto. This story was NOT made for profit, only entertainment.


End file.
